My twisted life with a perverted monk
by dnTsuyu
Summary: Sorry but this story is now in Quizilla under the username of babyDMangel.It's up to 12 there and its redone so U have to start from 1.Sorry bye
1. Introduction

_"Kagome can i come over to your house today.My mom is working late today_

_and she told me to ask you if i could sleep over at your place.PLEASE you_

_know how i get when im alone"_

**I passed Kagome the note and she took it.It took a couple of seconds for**

**her to reply.She gave me a smile and i took that as a yes.**

**Let me take this time to tell you a little bit about me.My name is Shina**

**wich means virtue and good.It fits me just right because im a good and**

**smart girl.Im 5'4,light skin,light green eyes,and long black hair.I am very**

**stubborn but im friendly too.I treat people like they treat me no matter **

**who they are.My mom is a lawyer and most of the time is working late.Her**

**name is Midori wich means green and that describes her eyes and thats her**

**favorite color.Kagome's mom and her are real good friends so she lets me**

**stay with Kagome when my mom is working too late,like today.Well later**

**on you will find out more about me.**

**The bell rang and i packed my things.Kagome who always finishes first came**

**to me."So are you coming to my house later or right now?"she asked**

**"Well i have to go pick up something up so i'll meet you later"I answerd**

**"You alredy have a toothbrush in my house and a pair of pj's.What else do you**

**need?"**

**"Oh its nothing.Just my mp3.I want to listen to some music while i do home work.**

**That calms me down"**

**Both of us walked out of the classroom and then out of the school.We headed our **

**different ways to each of our houses.**

**When i got to mine i went straight to my room.I took my cell phone that i had stupidly**

**forgotten and my mp3.I went downstairs and left the house.As i was walking to Kagomes**

**house i suddenly stopped.I closed my eyes and stood there for a couple of seconds.**

**"Must this always happen when am heading to her haouse"i said in a low voice**

**(I'll tell you later wats happenin).When i got there Kagomes mom greeted me and so did**

**her little brother.I went upstairs and found Kagome sittin in her desk doing homework.**

**When i came in she looked up at me and smiled."You made it"she said.**

**I placed my book bag on her bed."Yeah"i told her.She returned to her work while i took**

**out my own.I took my mp3 and started listening to music while i did work.After Kagome and me ****where done we decided to talk about a lot of things we had missed because Kagome had been ****out of school for so long.**

**"Why havent you been in school for soo long?"i asked her**

**'I've been sick"she lied**

**"so your sick mostly every day?"i kept asking**

**"Yeah im kinda very weak"she said nervously**

**"You should see a doctor about that" i told her**

**"Yeah i probably should"she said**

**We kept talking untill night came.Kagome all of the sudden stopped.She got up and told me she ****had to go.**

**"Where?"i asked her**

**"Somewhere you dont know"She responded as she grabbed a couple of things and placed them in ****her bookbag.**

**"You can tell me i wont tell"i said excited**

**"No i cant"she told me throwing more things in to her bookbag**

**"Come on" i pleaded**

**"Its a secret"she said stubbornly**

**"I wont tell"**

**"NO"she said**

**"What if i tell you a secret of mine?"i asked**

**She looked up from her bookbag**

**"What secret" she asked**

**"My most deepest and darkest secret"i told her**

**"If its about a crush,you alredy told me"she kept on throwing things inside the bag**

**"I dont think that bag will take more things"i stated**

**"But look i can tell you my secret if you tell me yours"i said**

**She wont belive me anyways.Shes too smart to belive that i can travel back in timeKagome thought**

**"Ok i'll tell you"i told her**

**Kagome sat next to me on the bed**

**"I go to the feudal era every time i get,to fight demons and collect jwel shards with a group of friends i have"**

**she told me.I could see in her face she was wating for me to star laughing.**

**I didnt laugh because i belive her.**

**"i belive you" i told her**

**she looked at me with a schocked expression**

**"what!"she screamed**

**"I belive you.I'm not a demon but i have powers that only my mom knows about"**

**she looked at me like i was crazy but i really do have powers**

**"You dont belive"i told her "Just as you thought i wouldnt belive you about your secret"**

**She just stayed there.I see she still doesnt belive me.**

**"alright let me give an example"i told her**

**i closed my eyes for like 10 seconds and then opened them again.**

**"You travel with a half demon,a monk,a baby fox,a demon slayer and her pet,am i right?"i asked her.**

**She only nodded her head yes.**

**"The half demon is called Inuyasha,the monk is Miroku,the baby fox is shippou,the demon slayer is Sango,and her ****pet Kilala"i continued**

**"How....how did you know that"she asked me amazed**

**"I have ESP and that does not mean i only can read minds i have every power related to ESP"I told her**

**"So you are a demon"she said baffled**

**"No im just a human a with very advanced mind.But if you wanto think i am a demon go ahead."i told her**

**"You have to come with me and help me and my friends find the jwel shards"she said picking up her bag**

**"I have nothing better to do"i said **

**"Great "she said "But dont you want to take anything?"**

**"just one thing"**

**i went through my bag and pulled out a tarot deck."this will help me see the future brighter and entertain me"**

**I placed the deck on my pants(I had changed when i in Kagomes house with some pants i had left there the week ****before)and we both headed in to a place that would change my life forever.**

**This is where i end it.I hope you like it .I want reviews like always.Thanks for reading.Bye**


	2. Meeting the gang and Mirokus future

When Kagome and me got to our destination there was no one there.It was night

and the only ligh source was the moon and the twinklin stars.We both sat on the

edge of the well.

"So you are a demon"Kagome said braking the silence

"No im human.I just have a very advanced mind.Too advanced for my own good"I said

the last part quietly to myself.

"So if you have a child will he or she get your powers?"she asked me

I started playing with some little marbles i found next to me.

"Well maybe.I dont know because my mom nor my dad have these abillities so i'll have

to wait untill i have a child to tell you"

We both stayed quiet for a couple of more minutes.

"Do you know when are the guys coming?"she asked me.

I closed my eyes for some seconds.

"your friends are busy eating in an old ladys house.Inuyasha wont notice your here for like an hour"i told her.

"Doesnt he know im here?"

"Hes too busy eating and thinking about this guy named Naraku"

"So were..."

I cut her off in mid sentence

"No we dont have to wait here.I can take you there"i said standing up.

"That was creepy"she said

"Sorry i just do it sometimes"

"Its ok"she said.

We both started walking in to the forest.Kagome followed me while i followed my instincts.

We got there in about 15 minutes.

"Is this the hut of the old lady?"i asked to make sure i got the right vision

"Yeah this is Kaedes hut"she said walking in.I walked in after her.

Everyone looked at me.

"Whos the..."Inuyasha started but i cut him off

"Shina.My name is Shina"i said

He gave me a "hpn" and looked at Kagome.He was about to tell her something but i knew what

it was and i alredy liked getting him mad.

"Because im a psychic and i can help you get those precious jwels you want.And no i dont want

anything in exchange.And you cant sense any demon aura in me because i am not a demon so

therefore there is no demonic aura in me"i said

He just looked at me baffled and annoyed at the same time.

"Ok imma stop now"I told him

He looked away not saying anything.The other 4 people in the hut kept staring at me.

"Hi"i said to them.

They snapped out of their trance and smiled at me.

"Have a seat Shina"Kagome offered

I sat next to Miroku who kept staring at me.I knew what he asked to every women he met but i knew he was to busy looking at me to remember he needed a child.Even if he did ask me i wouldnt do it.Yes i am a virgin and im staying that way untill i find the perfect guy.It sounds old fashioned but thats just me.I think i will fall for him eventually because i cant resist a guy with piercings or perverted.And Miroku had both of of those things.

Kagome started talking to Sango about something.Inuyasha decided to go outside.I was playing with Shippou and Kaede was just drinking some tea in a corner.Shippou fell asleep on my lap and i started playing with his hair.He was such a curious thing.He asked me question about mostly everything.

"You dont talk much"i told Miroku who had been quiet ever since i got here.

"huh...oh no i was just thinking"he told me

I am amazed he hasnt done anyhting perverted to me.Were my psychic abilities slipping or was he just acting that way because he was turning shy?i wondered to myself

He wasnt in the mood to talk and because of my bad habit to learn everything about people before i met them i didnt have any questions.I decided to sharpen my skills and took ot my deck.I placed them in the table and started reading my moms future.I wanted to know how would she react when she noticed i was missing.I saw no harm in her way but not to worry her about my whereabouts i sended her a telepathic message.She recieved it well and wasnt worried.She knew i was only 15 but i could still take care of myself.Miroku was now staring at me.

"You want me to read your future"i asked him

"Can you do that?"he asked back

"Im a psychic"I told him

"Theres no harm so go ahead"

I placedthe deck ofcards on the table.

"You want me to tell you past,present,future,or just future?"i asked him

"The first choice"he responded

"Ok"

I cut the deck in 3 and told him to choose one.He picked the left one.I took the other parts of the deck and placed them toguether.I picked 3 card from the deck he chose.In his past i saw death and sarrow.For his present i saw a new beggining and for his future i saw love.I told him and he felt kind of happy about his future.

"So someone will bare my child"he stated happily

"Probably Sago"I told him

"Do you think?"he asked

"Well she has the highest probability"i told him

"Are you sure its not anyone else"he asked

"Want me to check?"i asked

"Please do"he told me pleadigly

Once again i had to close my eyes to see the future clear.What i saw amazed me.I opened my eyes

and looked at him.

"Whos going to have my child?" he asked

Well thats #2.I did this one quickly because i know the first one was more of an introduction than a real chapter.Well i hope you enjoy this one and i want some more reviews.C ya


	3. ESP stalker

I looked over at the sleeping Sango and Kagome.Then at Inuyasha who was also sleeping.I looked around the room and no one was awake but Miroku and me.

"Who is going to have my child?"he asked me one more time.

"Sango"i said simply"shes having your baby"

"Are you positive?"he questioned

"Yes i saw her giving birth to a baby.Im sure is yours"

"How can you tell it was mine"He asked

"I was looking in to your future and no one elses"i told him

"Do all your visions come true"he kept asking

"Yes.I know its going to happen."I told him a little irritated now.

He leaned back and stayed quiet.

Mirokus POV:When she told me Sango was having my child i didnt belive it.I was happy that i knew i was getting my child to keep my generation going but Sango.When i first saw her thats all i wanted.For her to have my child but not today.Shina was the one i wanted.She looked so gorgeus.The cloth she was wearing made her look so sexy.I asked her what was she wearing.She told me that her top was a just a tanktop and her pants were just jeans.Then i asked her about her shoes and she told me they were sneakers.She looked amazing.Her top was black with a red dragon and her pants were black also.What she called "sneakers" were black and red.Her whole outfit was tight on her.And then her hair was in a high ponytail wich made her look even better.I dont know why i hadnt done any of my perverted moves on her.

"The moon and the stars must look so pretty here.I havent seen stars since i was about 7"she said to no one in particular."care to join me"she asked me.

She didnt wait for an answer from me,she just stood up and brushed her rear(Butt).That move made me want to touch it.It was round and not to big or to small.It was just perfect,at least for me.The i saw her whole body before she stood up.I only had one word to describe it.PERFECT.She had a fully developed body and that made me wonder if she was a virgin.She stepped outside and i followed her.There we stood next to each other.The ligh of the moon and the stars shining down on us.She looked at the night sky amazed.

"Havent you seen stars before?"i asked her.

"I have but when i was young.I was born in the Dominican Republic.There you could see the stars clearly.Then i moved to the United States when i was 7.After things werent going so well there Midori decided to come to Japan to make her dreams come true and to help me with my powers.She got a doctor who she payed a lot of money to help me control my powers and to keep his mouth shut"She gave me a small resume of her life.

"You couldt always control your powers?"he asked

"No.My telekinesis has to do a lot with my emotions.So when i use to get mad,wich i did pretty easily,i use to brake machines and and phones or anything that could brake.So my mother had to replace too many things during my childhood.She had to come here and get help"

I listen to her talk and out of nowhere i grabbed her butt.

My POV:I kept telling him about my childhood and my abilities.He looked interested so i kept on.All of a sudden he used his perverted signature move.He touched my ass.I didnt do anything to stop him.I wasnt a slut or anything but i have known Mirku for a long time.See when i moved to Japan i was 12.I started getting visions of Miroku.Thats how i know so musch about him.I liked hom ever since i started getting visions of him.Why did i get these visions?I dont know.I just did and i couldnt control it.They just popped up in my mind.I started to control them and began learning everything i could about him.I finally decided i wanted to meet him so i when i went to high school i went to a high school where Kagome was going to go.I had learned she was going to help them with their quest and that she was going to meet him.So when she finally came i became fast friends with her.I got her mother and my mother to become real good friends.They did and then i started making my moms boss give her more work so she would let me stay over at Kagomes when she worked late.Then today i decided i wanted to sleep over at Kagomes hose and i did.The conversation was planned.I knew what i had to do to make her take me.And as you can see it worked.Miroku kept touching my butt and i left him.This is something i wanted for so long and it was happening.I knew this was as serious as it was going to get because i saw my vision clearly.After a while of silence he started asking me about my ability to read tarot.I told him the story of the tarot cards and their meanings.Yeah that butt massage he was giving me was great and working because i had a long time sitting and i needed this.I stopped talking after some minutes and l leaned closerto his neck and started kissing him soflty.Why i did it,because i felt like it.If he liked it he would let me and if he didnt he would pull away.His breathing got heavy but he didnt pull away.I made my way to his mouth trailing butterfly kisses along the way.When i got to his mouth we started kissing passionatly.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed both hands on my ass.I felt his toungue on my lower lip and i opened my mouth to let him in.He explored my mouth with his toungue and i tried doing the some to him with mine but we started toungue wresteling.I finally gave up and he smirked between my lips.After a while of kissing i pulled away.

"Thanks for the butt massage"i told him"it felt nice.Oh and you are a great kisser".I said and headed inside.

Mirokus POV:Did she just kiss me i asked myself over and over again.I traced a finger over my lip.Yes she had defently kissed me.And did she just tell me she liked when i touched her rear.This women has known me for a couple of hours and is alredy kissing me.But i should know,i've done it before.But "me" i have done it.Not a single women has done this to me.Was she as perverted as me or did she just want to torture me.Heh if this was her way of torturing me then she could torture me all she wanted.I thought to myself. I smirked and then went inside.

Well this is where i end this one i really hope you like it.Keep the reviews coming people.


	4. How rude!

As day passed buy i helped them fight demons.Inuyasha sometimes got pissed

at me for helping but i had to it was in my nature.The fighting really helped my telekanetic

powers.I had to lift really heavy demons up or stop them so Inuyasha could kill them.

Sometimes that didnt make him soo mad.

When it came to Miroku and me.We have become pretty close.Not boyfriend girlfriend

close but close.He rubbed my butt every time he could and that was a lot.I could feel

Sango gets jelous every time he flirts with me or when he rubs my behind i can feel it.

When Miroku and me are alone sometimes she sends Shippou to spy on us.She makes

him hide real good and i give her props because if i didnt have the gift of ESP honestly

i dont think i would find him.I keep talking like nothing is going on.Other times she comes

asking me for help.Telling me she wants me to read he hand or predict the future for her.

I go with her cus i dont want trouble but when i am reading i could tell she doesnt care.

What she did care was about Miroku.That i knew and the problem was i did too.I knew

she was having his child in the future and unless i decided to throw myself to him and

tell him i was willing to do it things werent changing.I would do it but im 15.I know all he

feels for me is just a phisical attraction and i want it to go deeper.He still flirts with every pretty

women he finds and that bugs me and Sango.Also i dont think i would stand it if he died

and thats the basic reason why i dont want to fall in love with him.

Today was like any normal day.We would wake up early thanks to Inuyasha who was the

worst alatm clock i have ever gotten.Sometime i wish he had a plug or an off botton so i

could turn him off and get some extra sleep.But no unfurtunatly he didnt.We didnt even have

something to eat because all he wanted was those jwel shards.He asked Kagome if she sensed

any shards and she said no.The he asked me to see if we would get any shards today.I closed

my eyes and saw a demon with 3 shards in it.I opened my eyes and told him yes.

"Where and when are we getting them"he asked

"In the next village and at night oh and from a demon"i said

"Lets go"he said and started walking and the rest of us followed.

Miroku,Sango,and me walked next to each other with Miroku in the middle.Mirku knew touching Sangos

butt was off limits so he settled for mines.I didnt do anything about it.I really didnt care.Sago came next to

me and pulled me behind the rest of the gang.Miroku looked at her and she just gave him a look that send

him lookig somewhere else.

"Dont you have decency for others.Shippou is right there and you let him touch you like that.Wait untill the kid

is out of view."she told me in a low yet threatning voice

"Get a grip Sango,the kids not even watching.Hes walking in the front and Mirokus hand was on my back.He couldnt

notice"I told her (we were both talking low)

"Dont you get disgusted by Miroku?"she asked me acting surprised

"No.Why should i?"i asked

"Well he has kissed a lot of women before.And his hands have been in many womens behind before."

"So.I dont put his hands on my mouth or anything.And as far as the kissing,well i have had boyfriends before

so hes not my first"i told her

She looked at me angrily

"Chill Sango.If you worried that im going to take Miroku away from you than you are soo wrong.We kiss because we just

do.Nothing serious.Now if you would go on and take him i would leave him alone.As long as he is free,still sexy and willing

to kiss me then im going to kiss him"I told her and left to be with the rest.

We walked and walked.I knew we would get to the village at night because it was really really far away.Inuyasha was the only

one who could walk this far and not get tired.I was beat and so were the rest of us.Inuyasha wanted to get there so badly he

didnt give us a brake.It wouldt be night for a couple of hours but he didnt care.I decided to use my telekanetic powers for

something helful.I lifted myself up and the rest got on top of the transformed Kilala.We went faster now.I needed a lot of

consentration to keep myself up because i was a bit heavy.(Im not fat but im not too use to carying humans and that includes

me).I told the rest not to talk to me because with my eyes closed i could still see where i was going so i didnt need any

directions.I was very good at consentrating when people were talking but when they screamed at me,yeah i would loose it and

fall.

When im using telekanesis i told people not to talk to me for a reason,its my most powerful power and i dont have full

control of it.When you scare me and im using it i will use the force i was using on the object on you.Sometimes more

and you can get hurt badly.If im lifting a person up (wich i dont do often) i use a great amount of energy and if i blow you

with it i might just brake something.

"HEY SHINA HOW MANY MORE HOURS UNTILL WE GET THERE!"Inuyasha screamed at me.

I fell to the ground but not before i threw a giant amount of energy to him.I sent him flyin.He was about to hit a tree but i stopped

him.I brought him over to the group.

"Dint i tell you not to disturb me!"i screamed at him

"Why did you have to send me flying!"he barked at me

i calmed down.Getting angry just meant i was going to brake something.I took a deep breath.

"Because Inuyasha telekanesis is my strongest power and i dont have control over my actions when i am lifting something and someone

brakes my consentration.My body react automatically and i need more training with my ccouch to control that.Thank God i stopped you

before you hit the tree or you would have been badly injured"I told him

"Ha that wouldnt have broken a single bone of my body"he said and started walking again.

"You wanna bet"i said getting angry again

"Is that a challenge"He turned around

"Yeah is a challenge"

"I dont want to waste my time with you"he smirked and turned to walk again

"I thought so."i said

"You thought what?"he stopped

"you werent man enough to fight me.And dont come with the excuse that you dont fight with women because i know you fight em"

"Thats it"launched at me but before he got to me Kagome said "SIT" and he instantly fell.Before he hit the ground i used my powers

to lift him up and smacked him hard against a tree.I hit him hard but not hard enough to brake anything.I didnt have the strenght to.

He got up and was about to launch again but Kagome warned him that if he tiuched me she was going to say the word over and over

again.He grumbled some words and kept going.

When we finally reached the village it was being destroid by a monster that was at least10 feet tall.I looked like a green and balck lizard and

it was spitting out fire.The people in the village looked like they didnt have time to leave and were now awating their doomed.

"There are four jwel shard here"Kagome told Inuyasha"All three are insiede his mouth"

Sango,Miroku,Kagome and Shippou went to help the villagers out.I stayed with Inuyasha to help him.I dont give it a danm if he liked it or not.

"Make yourself useful and hold him down so i can get those shards and we can get out of here"He barked at me

I was about to give him one of my smart remarks but decided not to pick a fight now.

I did as i was told.It was a bit hard because i had used a lot of power earlier a this stupid monster didnt stop strugglin.Inuyasha tried to get to him

but he kept getting blasts of fire.

"Hurry up!"i yelled"I cant hold him for much long"

"Hold on a bit longer"he yelled back

I couldnt hold it,i had to let go.I tried my best to hold it a little longer but i was too weak now.I fell back and te monster fell right near me.Inuyasha took

this time to sent out his wind scar.The aattack did hit his target perfectly and something else.

Well this is where i leave ya.C ya


	5. A little help from the afterworld

**I felt the attack cut my skin harshly .The pain and the exaustion made me black out.Before i blacked out i heard voices of people calling me telling me to wake up but i couldnt make up who each voice belonged to.It just sounded as if they were worried.Then i fainted.**

_"wake up Shina come on wake up"a voice would tell me_

_"i am awake"i would respond_

_Is her fever down?Check her wound.Is she bleeding again?Does she still have a pulse?Get some_

_more herbs and change the bandages.Kagome get some more medicine form your book bag._

_Is she going to make it?How long has she been out.I dont think shes going to make it on people dont give up keep helping me and she might just make it._

**And then everything went quiet again.Everything around me was pitch black.I couldnt see ****anything but then a white light appeard and as soon as it came it left.****Im dead i thought to myself.  
****Something touched me from behind and i quickly turned around.There i saw a middle age ****women.She had snow white hair and wrinkles all over her face.She wore what looked like ****a night gown wich was white with some roses.I reconize her as my nana.A women who helped ****my busy mother raise and also helped me control my anger.This women has been dead for 7 ****years now.**

**What i fear is true.I AM DEADi screamed in my head.**

**"Yes you are dead in a way my dear but not completly"she told me smiling.**

**"Nana i didnt.."i trailed off**

**"No"i said**

**"Yes sweet heart i also have the gift of telepathy.Where do you think you get it from?Your other****powers you get them from your other ancestors"she said answering all the questions in my head.**

**I stayed there amazed that my sweet nana was also a telepath.**

**"Ok lets cut to the chase.You are here because you are dying but i can give you some strenght wich ****will be enough for you to stay alive for a little while longer.If you want to stay alive then you have to ****belive you will survive."**

**i opened my mouth to say something to my grandma but she puts a finger to her mouth telling me ****to hush and let her continue.**

**"Another thing i wanted to tell you.That boy you have fallen for does love you and he isnt showing it ****because he belives the other girl will bare his child and that is incorrect"**

**I open my mouth to say something else but she hushes me again**

**"Girl i am going to answer all your questions so let me finish.Your vision was correct she was going to ****bare his child but when you came along he stopped loving her.He tells himself he loves her when he really ****loves you.Since you told him that Sango girls was having his child he belived you,and he thinks no one else ****will.If you would have checked the vision a second time you would have seen it change into you having his ****child.Now i am going to warn you that Sango is very jelous of you being with that boy Miroku so wach out for ****her.Right now while you are laying in that bed she is happy in the inside wishing you would die even though ****she does not show it.She has always loved that boy and shes not willing to loose him.Now if Miroku tells her ****your vision she will instantly tell him she will do it right there.So get some will power in to your mind unless ****you want to let him go."she said everything seriously**

**"But if he really loves me wont he ask me when i wake up"i asked**

**"He is to worried about getting sucked in to that hole in his hand to search his own feelings."she responded**

**"oh"i said lowly**

**"By the way you have been sleeping for a month.That attack was strong on you.You might wake up in 2 weeks ****with my help.But take that sleeping time to think about what i said and search yourself to find your own feelings."**

**Nana took my hand and kissed it lightly "Now take care linda(beautiful.Nana speaks spanish and english)i hope you ****make the right choice about who keeps the boy.Both of you have dreamt of him for a long time but he can only choose ****one.Make him choose the right one.I know you are inteligent.Dont let me down."She said and ****with that dissapeard in to the world of the dead leaving me in a world between the living and the dead.**

**I know this one is short but next one will be a little bit longer.I need more reviews to keep going.Thanks for taking this one.Bye**


	6. Decisions

I just couldnt wake up.I keep hearing voices in beggin me to wake up but i cant

tell if im dreaming or if i am actually hearing the voices of the gang.As much as

i wanted to wake up my body was just shut down and i couldnt get it to move.

Well i guess my grandma was right it was going to take a few more weeks.

As those few weeks passed i started to think about My life if i were to stay

with Miroku.I have always wanted a man like him.Perverted,friendly,cute and that

knows when to get serious.He has all of that.The only problem is hes a skirt chaser.

He flirts with every pretty women that crosses his path and that gets me soooooo

pissed.Then when he gets tired of her he comes to me like nothing.Looking for some

kisses,some hugs and a little bit of playing around.And i stupidly give him what he

asks for.God im stupid.But thast all about to change because hes just using me as

a little toy that he can use and and use over and over untill he gets tired and goes away

like nothing.Oh but no one uses me as a toy oh no.I will get him but in my own way.

But can i relly make him change,i mean he has been a skirt chaser for a long time.Can i

really manage to make him a man that will stick to one women and one women only,or

will he forever be the same guy?I guess i'll have to wait till i wake up to find out.

I stayed there quiet for a long time.How will my life with that monk.Let me see,i will have

a child,live in a small house without technology or any of the things i like,Miroku might only

get too see his child untill hes about 4 or 5.Then he might just be dead and will leave me

here crying over him and over the fact that i gave my life away for one guy who i tried helping

in vain because he ended up dead anyway.AT the age of 19 with a 4 year old kid who i will

have to take to also loose if he does not defeat Naraku.Is this really the life i want?

I thought i wanted to have a kid at the age of at least 25.After i had traveled the world with a man

that truly loved me and only me.Then we would get a good job become rich and buy a house for us

and for the kids.That has been my dream ever since i was in the 5th grade.Is it worth giving all that

up for one man who might just want me because i can give him a child and nothing else.Even if nana

told me he loved me deep down how could i be sure.Can he really love me and only me.Right now he

might be sleeping with Sango for all i know.She might even be pregnant alredy and im here laying on

a bed half dead.Is it worth it to give my long life dream for one man who wont give me half of what i want.

Do i truly love him or is it just a phisical attraction.

While those two weeks passed i wonder that.When i finally got the strenght to move i did.I woke up in

the middle of the night to find everyone sleeping.Then i saw Sango and Miroku snuggled up toguether.Yeah

that was it.I was out of there as soon as morning came.No i wasnt going to wait for the morning to come.With

a lot of trouble i got up and reached Kagome.I shook her lightly.I was surprised that i could actually move my muscles

when i hadnt for soo long.I didnt care how that managed to happen though.When she woke up she was about to scream

but i placed my hand over her mouth.I told her to follow me outside and she did.When we got out there she hugged me tightly.

"Im soo happy you are ok"she told me"we almost thought you were going to die"

"well im alive now"I told her

"When did you wake up and hoow do you feel"she asked

"I woke up just now and i feel great but thats not the point"

she looked at me with a questioning face

"I want to get out of here."i told her

"What" she creamed

"Shhhhhhh.Dont scream i dont want to wake anyone up.But yes i want out of here.I almost got killed for nothing and i want to go back to school"

"But you have helped us sooo much.You cant just leave like that.Inuyasha is really sorry about the accident.He didnt do it on purpose it was a

mistake.Plus the Jwel is almost complete thanks to you and your gift and if you stay for a little longer we can complete it.Please dont go"she begged

"I know what Inuyasha did was a mistake but i want to leave.I have missed too much school and if i keep this up i will never get to college"I told her

"You are in advanced classes.You are in the 12 grade at age 15 you get a diploma if you just ask for one"

(Kagome was in one of Shinas classes because Shina was just there to help the teacher with some students.She does that because she really doesnt need

to go to school and the teachers dont bother teching her so they send her to other classes to help the students in need)

"Kagome i want to leave"

"Well your not"came a familiar voice

"Inuyasha i dont want to stay.Kagome can still see the shards so there really no need for me"

"With Kagome alone we have to travel around and around visiting too many places.With you we go exactly where the shards are so we get them faster and therefore

there is no way in hell you are getting out of here before that shard is completed.do you understand"he said

"Well you see i want ot get out of here.I will get out of here either you like it or not.And if you manage to make me stay here i will not tell you my visions,i will not use my

power and that will just make me useless"I told him

"I'LL MAKE YOU USE THOSE POWERS"he screamed

"I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY"i yelled back

"Keep it down out there"came the voices of Miroku and Sango

"Look Kagome just tell me how to leave."

"Im sorry Shina but no.We need you here too badly"

What if i tell you where the rest of the shards are.Will you let me go then"i asked

"Ofcourse"said inuyasha

I told him where the rest of the shards where located.After i was done they both took me to the well.Kagome tried to persuade me to stay but i was as stubborn as hell

and said no.At first she didnt want to tell me but then she told me she was coming with me to get some things.Inuysha just said w/ever and we both jumped in.

When we both got to our destination she kept trying to persuade me to go back with her but i kept sying no.I headed to my house to find my mom doing some paper

wok on the living room.When she saw me she hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweety i have missed you soo much"she told me

"Same here mom"

"But why are you back"

"I thought you missed me and now you want me out.What kind of mother are you"i said playfully

"Oh Shina.But really do you need anything"she asked

"Nope.I'm here to stay and im not going back to that time"i told her

"Why"

"I just dont.Im tired im going to take a bath and then go to sleep"i told her changing the subject

"Ok.Will you like some dinner.I ordered some pizza for me and a friend who helped me with some work.There is still some in the kitchen if you want me to heat it up"

she offered

"Now that you mention it i am hungry so yeah heat some up for me"i told her as i headed up to my room.

Time came and went.4 months have passed ever sinnce i came back from the feudal era.As much as i have tried to forget about those people i swear i couldnt.I tried dating this guy named Duke.He was soo sweet and everything.I thought he was the one i needed because well he had all the qualities of the man i have always wanted.

But i couldnt get Miroku off my mind and that was affecting our relationship.God sometimes i even saw Miroku in him but when i shook my head there was Duke again.

This was killing me i mean i thought i wanted this.Duke told me i was the women of his life and that toguether we would make all of our dreams come true.The guy was rich and he tld me traveling was on him.My life sucked after i came back from that place and i wanted to fix it.

After Duke had dropped me of at my i went inside.I picked up the phone and dialed at Kagomes house.Her mother picked up and when i asked for Kagome she put me on hold.

"Hello"came the voice of Kagome

"Hi"i said

"Shina is that you"

"Yeah its me.What you cant belive i actually called"

"Of course i thought you had forgotten about us.We havent talked since i you came back.Why call now"

"I need to know somethig"

"Ok"

"What happened to Miroku and Sango after i left"i asked

"Well they got toguether and Sango is trying to give him a child but so far no luck.You know he cried when you left.He wanted to ask you something and i think you know what it is.Is he the reason you left Shina"

"Y...y...yeah"i sttutered

I really cant belive he cried over me.No man has ever done that.I was,no still am surprised.

"He told me he loved you.He realized that we thought you were going to die.After you left he thought you didnt want him anymore.That is the main reason he is with her because in his mind you dont love him"she told me.

I felt the tears running freely down my face.

"Do you want to go back"she asked

"Huh"

"I said if you want to go back"

"I..."

"You want to go yes or no"

Well this is where i leave you.If you dont want the next want to have a password then rate high.I hope you liked it and thanks for taking this one.Message me with ideas.Bye


	7. Missed Me?

"I dont know if i should go"i told her"do you really think he will want me?"i asked letting the tears

run freely down my face.

"There is only one way to know and thats to go and see for yourself"she told me

"But if hes with Sango he must have forgotten me by now"

"Look he doesnt want Sango it is shown clearly that he wants you.Listen time is runing out for for him and

if you decide to be stupid and not go and do what your heart tells you then i'll leave you with the pain

to rest in you counsions(i dont know if its spelled right)for the rest of your life.Now if you decide to act like the

women you are then meet me by the well in 15 mnutes wich is the time that i need to get ready to go back."she

said angrily and hung up not letting me even respond.

It takes me about 7 minutes to get to Kagomes house.I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:23.At 4:38 she

was going to leave and i still dont know if i should go.I wanted to know if it was worth it.Leaving all i had and my relationship

with Duke for a man who i still love.

KAGOME POV:I packed up my things and headed downstairs.I said my goodbyes to my mom and headed for the well.

When i got there i saw no one.The 15 minutes were almost up and shes still not here.

I guess she didnt want to come after alli thought

If i was going back was because i wanted to see inuyasha.I mean since the jwel was completed all we needed now was to

finish off naraku and find a wish to use on the jwel.I told inuyasha to wish Naraku was dead but he said he wanted to finish

him off with his own hands.Typical of him.We have gotten closer but he doesn like to show it.He finally forgot about Kykyo and

moved on to me.I feel soo happy.

well she really isnt comingi thought as i threw my bookbag inside.I looked back to see if she was coming but still nothing.

sigh At least i triedi said and went in.

SHINA'S POV:I sat on my couch deciding how i was going to brake up with Duke.I thought for soo long that i dint notice my time ran out

Midori came in and looked at me.(Sometimes i call her mom sometimes i just call he by her name).

"something wrong sweetheart?"she asked.

She knew the whole Miroku problem,i had to tell her i mean she was like my best friend.

I told her about the conversation i had with Kagome and i also told her that i needed a way to brake up with Duke.

"Ok Shina go meet up with Miroku.If he loves you he will recive you with open arms.Have his child my daughter if that makes

you happy.You know my time here is limited and before i go i want to see my grand child..The problem with Duke i will take

care of it"she told me with a smile.

I hugged her tightly and ran out of the house.I ran down the street to Kagomes house not noticing my time had been up.I ran and ran

as fast as i could to her house.When i finally go there i went to and i asked her mother if Kagome was there and she told me that

i had just missed her.I went outside of the house.I was about to go home when an idea struck her.

"When i was coming back for the first time Kagome told me how to come back and i didnt need her.I just have to jump and i will instantly

be there"I said to myself and for the first time all day i smiled.

I threw myself inside and saw a white light take me inside.

I opened my eyes and stood up.I climbed up and sat on the edge of the well.

i made it.I'm backi thought with a smile spread on my face.I was soo in to my happy moment i didnt notice Kagome sittin next to me.

She poked me on the shoulder and that grabbed my attention.It took me by surprise and i almost fell back inside the well.

"What are you still doing here?"i asked her

She smiled."You decided to listen to me and come back to find your true love"she told me

"Yeah.My mom convinced me.You know her problem and she told me her wish is to see me happy and with a child that would call her grandma"i

told her a bit sadly.

"Well lets go find them"she said taking my hand and we both started walking

"Do you guys still travel toguether?"i asked her

"Yeah.We have the jwel completed but we still need to kill Naraku"she responded

"Oh"i said

We both kept walking and walking untill we finally were near Kaedes hut.

I stopped all of a sudden.Kagome noticed this and looked at me with a worried face.

"Is something the matter Shina?"she asked stepping closer to me.

"I dont think i can do this.What will they say.I left you guys such a long time ago and then to just come back out of nowhere like that.I dont think

is a good idea"i told her

"You came this far,dont back down now"she told me as she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

Everyone looked at me like if they were looking at a ghost.

"Hey guys"Kagome said "I brought an old friend with me"she continued

"So you decided to come back"Inuyasha told me

"Yeah.I was bored at home and decided to come and see what was going on around here"i told him

"Well as you can see nothing"he said bitterly

Sango was giving me a death glare.I just shrugged it off and sat down next to Kagome.

I told you they didnt want me herei told her mentally

"calm down"she whispered

Shippou started to play with me again and he kept telling me how much he missed me and all.

Inuyasha went outside to see the stars because he complainded about this place being to noisy.

Sango took Kagome outside and started talking to her about why did she bring me back.

I looked at me Miroku who was lookinng at me.He came closer to me untill he was righ next to me.Shippou left outside to tell Kagome he wanted some fruits.

"Why did you leave?"he asked me

I looked down at my hands.

"I didnt want to fall in love with a person who i thought woulnt change and just wanted to use me"I said in a low voice

"Who didnt you want to fall for?"he asked me knowing the answer to the question alredy

"You"i said simply

"You didnt want to fall for me because you thought i was going to use you?"he asked me surprised

"If i act perverted its because i need a child soon.My time is limited and i dont have time to search my feelings for the right women.But for you

i knew i loved you since i first saw you even though you told me i loved someone else.I knew my heart didnt belong to anyone but you.But since you

told me someone else was having my child i tried to get my heart to fall in love with that person.It didnt work.When you left the only thing that came to my

mind was that you didnt love me and thats why i asked Sango to have my child.We have slept toguether i wont hide that but every time i did i though of you.

I wished it was i you i was entering not her.But i needed a child and if you werent here i had to take what was there,and that was Sango.So far no baby and im

wondering if your vision was wrong?"he said all of that while holding my hand I felt horrible about all this.

Should i tell him?Has he really changed?Im i ready to give up the most precious thing i have in my life to him?i pondered this for a couple of minutes.Mybe he does deserve it.But i need to see the changes.

Well im soooooooo sorry this one was late.I have been trying to update but i have been way busy.I hope you like this one and thanks to the only person who actually sends me reviews Aria.Well hopefully i will be posting up the lemon soon.Well plese review and c ya.


	8. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

WellI was looking over the story andI really think i should re write it.I alredy have a friend who is willing to check over it after it's done so there wont be grammar errors,and i have a grate new idea.I have #1 alredy and Ashley(My friend) is checking over #2.So I'm sooooooo sorry that i just came out without any warnings to ya but i just ran out ideas for the original.SORRY once again and adios for now.

P.S. If anyone had any ideas that i could use to continue the other one send them to me and i'll keep it going and just make this one another story.


End file.
